The story of fixed points
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Donna se chce podívat na Doktora, podívat se, jak se tváří, ale nedokáže od té příšerné podívané před sebou odtrhnout pohled, a když se jí povede promluvit, její hlas není o nic víc, než slabý šepot. „On… umírá, že ano?" Polkne. „Ten rytíř?" Artuš/Merlin


Donna se mírně zamračí a rozhlédne se kolem sebe. Nemá tušení, kde jsou, protože Doktor tentokrát neřekl ani slovo o tom, kam se pokouší dostat, co se jí chystá ukázat (a ona začíná mít podezření, že je to proto, aby se nemohla smát, pokud zase skončí někde jinde, než kde to měl v plánu, protože to už tady párkrát bylo), ale zato se tváří neuvěřitelně vážně, ani náznak úsměvu, žádné nadšení z toho, co uvidí.

To je trochu podezřelé, protože Doktor je občas jako dítě, vždycky nadšený a vždycky natěšený ( _hlasitě_ natěšený) na nové zážitky a místa a lidi.

Nebo mimozemšťany.

Teď je Doktor tiše a jen postává na okraji nějakého lesa, a Donna se znovu rozhlédne okolo.

Vypadá to, že jsou na Zemi, pravděpodobně. Někdy za hlubokého šera, takže buď nějakou dobu před východem, nebo po západu slunce, a někde mimo civilizaci, vzhledem k tomu, že Doktor parkoval TARDIS v lese, a dost pečlivě se rozhlížel, než Donně vůbec dovolil vylézt ze dveří, aby ji zavedl sem. Někam pořád mezi stromy, a když se ho zeptala, proč nemůže na tu louku, co je přímo před nimi, řekl jí jen, _že nemůže_. Na druhou stranu, z místa, kde stojí, je vidět na celou tu prázdnou, zatravněnou plochu, takže Donna dospěje k názoru, že ať už přišli kvůli čemukoli, bude se to dít tam, a oni zřejmě nemají v plánu se do toho příliš motat.

Samozřejmě, Doktor má vždycky hromadu plánů, a z nějakého důvodu nikdy nevycházejí.

„Doktore? Kde to jsme?" zeptá se Donna tiše, protože pokud Doktor vydrží mlčet, místo toho, aby poskakoval okolo a radoval se z toho, že se mu konečně jednou povedlo dorazit tam, kam chtěl – pokud tedy _jsou_ tam, kde chtěl být – asi pro to má nějaký důvod.

Doktor se na ni podívá, v obličeji zvláštní výraz. „V Británii, někdy v pátém století našeho letopočtu. Tehdy se tady tomu říkalo Pět království. Možná to znáš spíše jako Albion."

Donna se zmateně zamračí, protože opravdu jí má nějaký _Albion_ něco říkat? Doktor už měl přece dávno vědět, že Donna nikdy nebyla dobrá na dějiny. Tím spíš tak _staré_ dějiny.

Za to mohli všichni ti staří, nudní dějepisáři.

„Dobře." Přikývne a doufá přitom, že Doktor svoji lekci z historie trochu rozvede. „A proč jsme tady?"

„Chtěl jsem ti něco ukázat." Doktor zabrousí očima zpátky ke stromům na okraji louky, a ona jeho pohled bezděky následuje.

„Každou chvíli by se měli objevit," zamumlá a Donna se chce zeptat kdo, ale Doktor si svůj výlet tentokrát asi načasoval perfektně, protože to nestihne.

Jsou dva. Jeden tmavovlasý a druhý blonďák, oba mladí, určitě pod třicet, tím si je Donna jistá, i přes hluboké šero. A pak přestane přemýšlet nad jejich věkem, protože ti dva klopýtají z lesa, a blonďák má na sobě brnění (A opravdu už v pátém století byli rytíři? Bude se muset zeptat Doktora.), ale vypadá, že se sotva drží na nohou, evidentně zraněn, na břiše zakrvácenou ránu. Hlava mu padá, a v jedné ruce drží meč, jakoby mimochodem, tak na volno, že jeho špičku táhne po zemi, zatímco volnou paži má přehozenou přes ramena druhého muže, který ho svírá kolem pasu a podpírá ho, pravděpodobně nesoucí většinu jeho váhy. Ten není oblečený jako rytíř, ne v té modré haleně, s hloupým červeným šátkem okolo krku, ani se nezdá být ozbrojený, takže to nebude rytíř. Spíš páže nebo možná sluha.

„Doktore –" pokusí se Donna, ale dál se nedostane, protože zavře pusu v okamžiku, kdy se blonďákovi podlomí nohy, jen metr nebo dva od posledních stromů, meč mu vypadne z ruky, a on klesne k zemi, a přitom stáhne dolů i toho tmavovlasého kluka, který skončí napůl pod ním, paže obemknuté kolem jeho těla.

Na okamžik to vypadá, že se tmavovlasý pokusí protestovat a vytáhnout druhého muže zase na nohy, donutit ho zase se postavit, a rozhodně se posadí a nechá rytíře, aby se o něj opřel, jakkoli nepohodlně je oba musí všude tlačit to brnění, dech prudký, jak sbírá síly na to, aby vstal, ale pak blonďák položí dlaň na jeho ruku a něco řekne – dost blízko na to, aby bylo vidět, že mluví, ale ne tak blízko, aby Donna slyšela, co říká – a přitiskne se k němu blíž. Jejich obličeje jsou najednou jen milimetry od sebe, tvář vedle tváře, a Donna skoro zapomene dýchat (a v každém případě zapomene na to, že vedle ní pořád ještě stojí Doktor), protože blonďák pořád ještě mluví a nepouští ruku, kterou má druhý muž položenou na jeho hrudníku, tváře pořád tak důvěrně u sebe, a tmavovlasý sluha se najednou přestane snažit zvednout, a jeho dech se pomalu zklidní.

Ti dva spolu tiše mluví a Donna chce jít blíž, aby zjistila, co přesně se děje, protože se nezdá, že by se jí k tomu Doktor právě teď chystal něco říct, ale zároveň má strach, co by slyšela, protože blonďák možná vypadá klidný, skoro až uvolněný, jako by jen odpočíval po dobrém obědě, ale jeho sluha, který ho svírá v náručí, ale až dosud se díval před sebe, k němu najednou obrátí pohled, rty pootevřené, a jen mlčky poslouchá rytířova tlumená slova, jako by nic na jiného na celém světě neexistovalo.

Donna se chce podívat na Doktora, podívat se, jak se tváří, ale nedokáže od té příšerné podívané před sebou odtrhnout pohled, a když se jí povede promluvit, její hlas není o nic víc, než slabý šepot. „On… umírá, že ano?" Polkne. „Ten rytíř?"

„Ano."

Jeho odpověď je tak krátká a jistá, že se k němu Donna bez přemýšlení otočí.

Doktor má napnutá ramena, a sleduje ji pozorným pohledem, každou její drobnou reakci, a ona se chce zeptat, kdo ti dva vůbec jsou a co se tomu rytíři, příliš mladému na smrt, stalo, kdo mu ublížil, a jestli je někdo nepronásleduje (protože jsou tady vůbec v bezpečí?), a z jakého podivného důvodu si Doktor myslel, že zrovna tohle je něco, co Donna potřebuje vidět, ale pak, když vidí jeho výraz, se zarazí.

„Copak mu nepomůžeme?" zeptá se slabě, zhrozená.

„Ne," odpoví Doktor okamžitě, a ona na něj nevěřícně zírá, protože Doktor právě oznámil, že se prostě jen podívají, jak ten mladý muž zemře, přímo před jejich očima, a oni se ani _nepokusí_ nějak mu pomoci? A odkdy Doktor vlastně odmítá pomoct někomu, kdo to tak očividně potřebuje?

„Tak proč jsi mě sem _vzal_? Proč jsme tady, když mu nechceš pomoct?"

Donna potřese hlavou a automaticky, i přes Doktorův zákaz, vykročí směrem k těm dvěma, ale Doktor ji chytne za paži a zastaví ji.

„Vzal jsem tě sem, protože jsi potřebovala vědět, co je pevný bod v čase," řekne jemně, v hlase hluboký smutek, a na vteřinu, možná dvě, sklouzne pohledem z jejího obličeje a podívá se na druhý konec louky.

Donna se zarazí. „Cože?"

„Pevný bod, Donno," zopakuje Doktor polohlasem, a nespouští z ní pohled. „Událost tak důležitá, že kdyby k ní nedošlo, kdyby k ní došlo jindy, nebo jinak, nebo vůbec, ovlivnilo by to všechno. Úplně by to změnilo běh dějin."

Donna se zamračí. Jak by mohlo tak strašně moc záležet na smrti jednoho člověka? Kdyby zemřela ona, nic by se nestalo. Žádná katastrofa, žádný konec světa. Chyběla by pár lidem, své rodině, přátelům. Pravděpodobně Doktorovi. Ale nebylo by to důležité z dlouhodobého hlediska. Ne v měřítku celé planety.

Nešlo by o _historii_.

Kdo ten chlap sakra je?

„Chceš tím říct, že ten rytíř má předurčené zemřít tady, v tuto chvíli? Že neexistuje způsob, jak tomu zabránit?" zeptá se a je jí zle.

Doktor se smutně usměje, jako by přesně věděl, jak se cítí. „Měl to předurčené celá staletí předtím, než se vůbec narodil. Od samého začátku. Nikdy to nemohlo být jinak."

Donna se na ty dva mladé muže znovu podívá a v očích ji zaštípají slzy, protože tmavovlasý mladík nepouští druhého muže z náručí, paže stále obemknuté kolem jeho těla. Sklání se nad ním a hledí na něj téměř bez mrknutí, jako by měl strach spustit z něj oči, a blonďák k němu vzhlíží, smrtelně bledý, a něco mu říká, a Donna se nemůže pohnout.

„Je to nádherné, nemyslíš?" zašeptá Doktor a pokyne rukou směrem k nim. „Podívej se na jeho výraz. Jak je vyrovnaný, i když ví, že umírá. Není nic hezčího než smrt v náruči někoho, koho miluješ." Povzdychne si a jeho hlas je najednou ještě o něco jemnější, obličej otočený k páru před nimi. „Dva lidé, kteří milují jeden druhého, ale nikdy neměli možnost být spolu."

Donna se ani nepohne. „Proč?"

„Ze spousty důvodů," prohlásí Doktor. „Protože jsou to dva muži. Protože jsou pán a jeho sluha. Ženatý muž a jeho nejlepší přítel. Vůdce a jeho mocný ochránce." Krátce se odmlčí. „Král… a jeho čaroděj." Pokrčí rameny. „Nikdy nemohli být spolu. Ne tentokrát, ne v téhle době."

Donna potřese hlavou. Ne. To není možné. Copak je možné, aby existovala magie? Čarodějové? Chce se zeptat, ale Doktor přece řekl _čaroděj_ , a po pravdě řečeno, po cestování časem, po telefonní budce, která je uvnitř větší, a po tolika cizích druzích, že si to nedokázala ani představit, magie možné není až tak překvapivá.

„Co je na tom nádherného?" zeptá se místo toho Doktora.

„Tohle není konec jejich příběhu, Donno. Je to začátek."

Donna se na něj nevěřícně podívá. „ _Začátek_? Vždyť _umírá_."

„Ano." Doktor souhlasně přikývne, ale nic dalšího neřekne, a ona se přistihne, že znovu zírá na ty dva na opačném konci louky. A tentokrát od nich pohled neodtrhne, protože rytíř (král?) pomalu zvedne paži a na pár krátkých okamžiků se dotkne mladíkových vlasů, vzadu nad krkem, důvěrně a příliš krátce, a Donna pootevře pusu, protože pak mu paže zase klesne.

Mladík zavrtí nesouhlasně hlavou. Dlaň mu položí na tvář a mírně s ním zatřese, jako by ho chtěl probudit, a Donna vidí, že něco tiše říká. Pravděpodobně jeho jméno, tichým, chraplavým hlasem, jak chce, aby muž znovu otevřel oči a ještě jednou se na něj podíval, možná mu říká, že ho miluje, a že neví, co bez něj bude dělat, pokud má tedy Doktor pravdu (a to on obvykle mívá, pokud se tedy nejedná o něj samotného), a Donna dlouze vydechne, a když ji Doktor vezme za ruku, neotočí se na něj, jen oplatí sevření.

„Artuši!" vykřikne mladík najednou a znovu s mužem zatřese, trochu silněji, a Donna se zapomene nadechnout.

Protože opravdu řekl Artuš? Jako ten legendární král Artuš, co měl Kamelot a Guineveru a rytíře kulatého stolu a Merlina? Artuš, který vytáhl z velkého balvanu Excalibur a dokázal tak, že je král Británie? _Tenhle_ Artuš?

Je něco takového vůbec možné?

Artuš se pohne a jeho tmavovlasý společník (Merlin? Mohl by to být –?) se na něj usměje, ale netrvá to víc než několik vteřin, a potom Artušovi opět klesne hlava, a Merlin se s ním znovu pokusí zatřást a Donna tentokrát slyší jeho slabé _ne, ne, ne_.

„Artuši!" vykřikne znovu, tentokrát hlasitěji, a pak přijde další výkřik, beze slov a mnohem bolestnější než cokoli, co kdy Donna slyšela, a skoro zvířecí, a ten se zlomí do něčeho, co zní trochu jako nějaký cizí jazyk, i když Donna nedokáže rozeznat jediné slovo, a on křičí a křičí, a když konečně přestane, opatrně položí Artuše napůl do trávy, on sám na kolenou, čelo přitisknuté k tomu jeho.

Donně tečou po tvářích slzy, a jak může Doktor tvrdit, že tohle není konec?

Někde shora se ozve podivný zvuk, a když Donna zvedne hlavu, oči zamlžené, a uvidí draka, napadne ji jenom _Opravdu? Na Zemi?_.

Drak si sedne na trávu kousek před oba muže a skloní hlavu, a Merlin vstane a dojde k němu, beze strachu, a Donna jen nevěřícně sleduje, jak mladík pomáhá svému zemřelému králi na draka, a sám si sedá za něj, paže kolem jeho pasu, aby ho mohl držet, a pak se drak znovu odlepí od země a vzlétne.

„Je to začátek," zopakuje Doktor tlumeně. „Vrátí se. Merlin na něj bude čekat. Bude na něj čekat tak dlouho, že skoro zapomene. Pamatuješ si Jethra? Toho chlapce na planetě Midnight? _On_ zapomněl. Každou noc se mu zdá o blonďatém rytíři, který má na ramenou tíhu celého království, a on si nepamatuje, kdo ten rytíř je a proč je pro něj tak důležitý." Doktor se pousměje. „Ale jednou se znovu najdou. Dostanou šanci být šťastní."

Doktor nepouští její ruku, a ona mlčky a se slzami v očích zírá směrem, kterým odletěl drak, ještě dlouho po tom, co se rozední.


End file.
